


Someone Has To Do It

by Asylumiss



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylumiss/pseuds/Asylumiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final Fantasy VII<br/>Fanart, Ifalna from FF7: OGC. Without Gast or Aeris. There's too little fanart of just HER around, and she's so lovely. Ideas: Icicle Inn, all bundled up, Cosmo Canyon at sunset (who knows, she could have been there before), general hippieness. Just a plain sketch without a setting is also fine. PG, please, no bikini pictures. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Has To Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crankyoldman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/gifts).



> Snow shovelling Ifalna was the first thing I thought of when I saw this prompt. I didn't want to a static pose because I needed the practice. I would have done more than just base colours but time got the better of me. I can imagine Gast initially agreeing to help then having a last minute SCIENCE excuse to get out of it.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!
> 
> ... and I was this close to drawing her shovelling in a bikini. NEXT TIME

____spacer____


End file.
